Madeline Rybak
Madeline "Mads" Margaux Rybak also called Maddie, is Sutton Mercer's former best friend. She is the best friend of Emma Becker, and Charlotte Chamberlin. She notices changes in Sutton straightaway, though never realizing it is in fact, Emma, and not really Sutton at all. She is very close to Thayer before he left. After their mom divorced their dad, he's taken out his anger on them. Which made them closer but distanced themselves from their dad. Mads depend on Char and Sutton for support but Char is the only loyal freind for her. Until she discovers that Emma is Sutton's twin, after Char left, Emma and Sutton become closer. On her father's wedding day he is arrested which impacts Mads more than people think. She is potrayed by Alice Greczyn. Madeline is a member of the Rybak Family. Season One Mads is seen welcoming Sutton back home from Paris. She shows Sutton a picture she found of her and Thayer, who left Scottsdale because of his relationship with their father. Mads questions Sutton and her brother's relationship cause she thinks it might have been romantically linked and Sutton(Emma) insisted there’s nothing going on between her and Thayer. Mads is seen later hanging at at her pool where Nisha crashes challening Sutton. At Nisha's party after Sutton(Emma) slaps Nisha and leaves the party, Mads offers to go with her but Sutton(Emma) says no. After the break in Dan gets Mads word that Sutton left the party early. Mads takes ballet with Char and is seen blushing with Eduardo. It's revealed they have feelings for each other but due to their age differeces he doesnt want to risk it. Mads wants to be with him anyway and throws herself at him. Nisha suspects this and snaps pictures of them and sends them to her dad. After Eduardo is at the hospitale she discovers that the real Sutton slept with Thayer in L.A. which she thinks happened before he left, she blames Sutton for him leaving. When Eduardo nearly dies he's transfered to another hospital and Mads cant find where the hospital is. She soon forgives Sutton. After she see's Ryan Harwell again, he tries to date her. She starts to date him, but when she see's theres something going on with him and Sutton, Ryan tells her, Sutton came on to him, which made Mads angry at Sutton yet again and causes them not to be freinds which pulls Emma to tell her the truth about them being twins and the switch. Mads becomes close freinds with Emma and stops with Sutton. They work together to find Derek's killer to set Ethan free but when it points to Alec however, Mads chooses to believe her father is ultimately a good person and he couldn't be a killer. Even though she believed her father's innocence, after finding a picture of him and Derek and him holding the weapon, she and Thayer have a search warrent to find it. She is devistated to fiind her father arrested and that the murder weapon was found in her house. Season Two TBA Personality Relationships Eduardo Diaz Mads fell for Eduardo, her ballet choreographer who occasionally gave her private lessons. After the two shared a heated moment, Mads attempted to take the relationship a step further, to which Eduardo refused, because of Mad's age, though ultimately Mads discovered he felt the same way about her. Eduardo was forced to leave town, returning to Chicago because of Alec, Mad's father, though he suffered a terrible car accident before making it out of Phoenix, resulting in his hospitalization and falling into a coma. Now that Alec is in jail Eduardo could return. Ryan Harwell Ryan Harwell has returned to Arroyo High after being shipped off to boarding school, and is determined to get Mads to agree to go on a second date with him, gifting her with ballet tickets and trying frequently to impress her. Mads' feelings toward Ryan are so far unclear, though she does seem amused by some of his antics, and sticking to her gut that she and her friends hate him. She starts to reveal her feelings for him, they soon start to date. Alec Rybak Alec has been rough to Mads and Thayer since their mom left. But Mads, and Alec look over the past and become closer as a family, when Thayer returns to Phoenix. Thayer Rybak Mads and Thayer are very close siblings. Sutton Mercer Sutton and Mads were best friends but after discovering all of Sutton's lies she stops being friends with her. Emma Becker After discovering how Emma has always been there, and Sutton has done nothing but lie to her, she gets closer to Emma. and they become best friends, but after Alec's arrest Mads starts to blame Emma for her family falling apart. Jordan Lyle Physical Appearence Mads is a tall light skinned skinny girl who has a heart shaped face. Appereances Season One *Pilot *Being Sutton *Double Dibs *Twinsense and Sensibility *Over Exposed *Bad Boys Break Hearts *Escape From Sutton Island *Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High *East Of Emma *O Twin Where Art Thou? *When We Dead Awaken *Pleased To Meet Me *Black and White and Green All Over *Dead Man Talking *Reservation for Two *No Country for Young Love *Not Guuilty As Charged *Weekend Of Living Dangerously *Unholy Matrimony Season Two * Trivia *Mads will blame Emma for her father being in jail, feeling as if Emma's breaking her family apart just to get hers put together. *Mads will go out of control in Season Two, and will not like Thayer and Emma's new found relationship. Gallery Sexy Mads.JPG Lying Game-1x20.JPG TLG-Mads.JPG TLGMads.JPG Jads.jpg.PNG Mads1x17.jpg Emma1x02(3).jpg EmmaMads&Char.jpg TheLyingGameS2PromoPic.jpg MadsTLGS2.jpg MadsS2TLG(1).jpg TLGS2Promo.jpg TLGMadsS2.jpg TLGS2Cast.jpg Mads1x09.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rybak Family Category:Deuteragonist Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Lying Game Members Category:Student Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Sibling Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist